User blog:DavidVi11aronga/THREE NEW SHOWS, THREE RETURNING SHOWS AND BRAND-NEW SCHEDULE REVEALED FOR THE NEW YEAR
The new decade is around the corner and with that comes new shows. Three of them have been revealed through finding images of them on Qubo's Puzzle page, which you can play here: https://qubo.com/games/play/jigsaw The shows joining Qubo's lineup are former Nick Jr. series Mike the Knight, from Nelvana International Limited, Disney Junior program Babar and the Adventures of Badou (also from Nelvana), and Brazillian TV series Vivi, distributed by 9 Story Media Group. Below are short descriptions for each show. 'MIKE THE KNIGHT:' Set in the land of Glendragon, Mike the Knight takes viewers into a rich, CGI animated world of castles, quests, and trolls. With his rallying cry, "Be a knight, do it right!", the heroic Mike brings the excitement and enchantment of medieval times into the life of the modern preschooler. Created by Alexander Bar (Lunar Jim), Mike the Knight is a co-production from Nelvana and HIT Entertainment. 'BABAR AND THE ADVENTURES OF BADOU:' A spin-off of the beloved 80's series, which has aired on Qubo since the very beginning, this new series centers around Babar’s 8-year-old grandson, Badou. Badou and his group of friends roam through the lush exotics of Celesteville and encounter the exciting and challenging aspects of growing up in the royal palace. Babar is never far when his grandson needs guidance and sometimes discovers solutions to his own problems as King by observing the younger generation. It is a story that will appeal to both young and old and one that speaks to the importance of diversity, acceptance and strong family values. 'VIVI:' Join Vivi and her friends, Backpack and Flashy, as they embark on magical journeys to fantastic new places. On each adventure the pals make new friends and overcome obstacles, all the while learning something about the world and ultimately about themselves. Also joining the lineup is the return of The Choo Choo Bob Show, Giver, and Look Kool. Unfortunately, six new/returning shows also mean six shows leaving. After December 29th, Timothy Goes to School, Cosmic Quantum Ray, Being Ian, Grossology, Class of the Titans and Thomas Edison's Secret Lab will no longer be shown. Below is the schedule in full: Weekdays: * 6AM - Fishtronaut * 7AM - Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs * 8AM - Rainbow Ruby * 9AM - Wibbly Pig * 10AM - Chirp * 11AM - Bubu and the Little Owls * 12PM - Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends * 1PM - Monkey See Monkey Do * 2PM - Fireman Sam * 3PM- Monster Math Squad * 4PM - Mike the Knight * 5PM - Pirates, Adventures in Art * 6PM - Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks * 7PM - Babar and the Adventures of Badou Mondays: * 8PM - Bob the Builder * 9PM - Bob the Builder * 10PM - Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * 11PM - Maggie and the Ferocious Beast * 12AM - Maggie and the Ferocious Beast Tuesdays: * 8PM - Madeline * 9PM - Madeline * 10PM - Madeline * 11PM - Madeline * 12AM - Madeline Wednesdays: * 8PM - The Adventures of Paddington Bear * 9PM - The Adventures of Paddington Bear * 10PM - The Adventures of Paddington Bear * 11PM - The Adventures of Paddington Bear * 12AM - The Adventures of Paddington Bear Thursdays: * 8PM - Babar * 9PM - Babar * 10PM - Babar * 11PM - Babar * 12AM - Babar Fridays: * 8PM - Rescue Heroes * 9PM - Rescue Heroes * 10PM - Rescue Heroes * 11PM - Rescue Heroes * 12AM - Rescue Heroes Saturdays: * 6AM - Vivi * 7AM - Vivi * 8AM - Stella and Sam * 9AM - Stella and Sam * 10AM - Stella and Sam * 11AM - Willa's Wild Life * 12PM - Willa's Wild Life * 1PM - Willa's Wild Life * 2PM - Jane and the Dragon * 3PM - Jane and the Dragon * 4PM - Jane and the Dragon * 5PM - Pippi Longstocking * 6PM - Pippi Longstocking * 7PM - Pippi Longstocking * 8PM - Inspector Gadget * 9PM - Inspector Gadget * 10PM - Inspector Gadget * 11PM - Inspector Gadget * 12AM - Inspector Gadget Sundays: * 6AM - Jerry and the Raiders * 7AM - Jerry and the Raiders * 8AM - Finding Stuff Out * 9AM - Finding Stuff Out * 10AM - Finding Stuff Out * 11AM - The Choo Choo Bob Show * 12PM - The Choo Choo Bob Show * 1PM - The Choo Choo Bob Show * 2PM - Giver * 3PM- Giver * 4PM - Giver * 5PM - Look Kool * 6PM - Look Kool * 7PM - Look Kool * 8PM - Inspector Gadget * 9PM - Inspector Gadget * 10PM - Inspector Gadget * 11PM - Inspector Gadget * 12AM - Inspector Gadget Every Day: * 1AM - 6AM: Paid Programming Category:Blog posts